


Heavy Petting

by SFRB (MustelaVision)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Heavy Petting, Petplay, Vaginal Fingering, rupphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustelaVision/pseuds/SFRB
Summary: Another short rupphire petplay story.





	Heavy Petting

Sapphire lay on Ruby's lap receiving gentle pats and strokes from her. It was Sapphire's turn to be the pet this time and she was going to milk the attention for all it was worth. Having formed long rabbit ears and wearing a cottontail plug, she was settled comfortably purring up a storm. Ruby stopped petting her for a moment, so that she could take some time to just look at her and how adorable she looked curled up in her lap.

When Sapphire felt the absence of the comforting and warm presence of Ruby's hand, she expressed her discontent at this interruption by thumping her foot hard on the ground and lightly headbutting her. Ruby couldn't help but laugh a bit. 

"Oho! Someone's a little needy today, isn't she?" 

Sapphire responded by thumping her foot again in irritation. Ruby smirked and began to stroke Sapphire again, moving her hand all along her back and running her fingers through her smooth, fluffy hair.

"You're so soft baby," Ruby cooed. 

Sapphire started to purr again, chattering her teeth in contentment. Well... mostly contentment, Ruby noticed her shifting and wriggling a bit at intervals. She didn't fully realize what Sapphire wanted until she felt some wetness on her thigh...

Ruby smiled knowingly at her and decided to offer her some relief. "Hmmm, seems like you're craving something a bit different Sapphy, so how about I try this..." 

Ruby reached down between Sapphire's thighs, slipping a finger between her folds, rubbing it up and down, stimulating her clit. Sapphire let out a small grunt and wiggled her hips to further the stimulation. 

Ruby continued gently pushing and rubbing against Sapphire's clit, feeling her get increasingly wet and relaxed. After awhile, she pushed one finger to Sapphire's entrance. Feeling Sapphire's chest heave slightly from a small sigh of satisfaction, Ruby pressed further in and began to slide it in and out. After some time and a little gentle stretching, she was eventually able to press a second finger inside.

"Mmm that really hits the spot for you doesn't it babe?" Ruby growled sensually as she reached down to rub her own clit, immensely aroused.

In response, Sapphire bucked her hips down into Ruby's hand to accelerate this amazing feeling, soon developing a steady rhythm. This continued for some time until the humping became more erratic. Noticing this, Ruby helped her along, and in no time Sapphire reached climax and collapsed into Ruby's lap, breathing heavily. 

Ruby licked her hands free of both her and Sapphire's cum, gently scratching Sapphire's ears as her breathing steadied and she began to close her eyes. Ruby hugged her close and gave her forehead soft kisses. In response, Sapphire nuzzled into the crook of Ruby's neck, slowly drifting off to sleep. 

"Heh, looks like all you needed was a bit of heavy petting," Ruby chuckled as she closed her eyes.


End file.
